tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Danse
Giselle Dvorak, better known by her artistic name, Danse, is a dance choreographer and good friends with Jem and The Holograms, for whom she has participated in many of their music videos. Biography Giselle is a good friend of The Holograms. Her mother, Nadia Dvorak, was a prominent Yugoslavian dancer who moved to the States while she was still pregnant of Giselle, trying to escape from the corrupt government that had arrested and killed her husband, or at least that's what she had been told. Giselle loves dancing above anything else and has a natural talent for it. She started training in this art since she was just a little girl. When she was only 9, a natural disaster separated her from her mother. Nadia became an amnesiac that fateful day and was eventually declared dead. Giselle was adopted by a loving and caring couple who fortunately continued supporting her dancing career. Already a famous dancer as an adult, one day she was introduced to Jem and The Holograms by her good friend Video. They immediately became good friends, both admiring each other's talents and accomplishments, and since that day Giselle has appeared in many of The Holograms' music videos. Having lived on her own the pain of losing her parents and knowing how by having found someone to support her while growing up helped her to become the woman she is today, she decided to work as a part-time volunteer in Haven House, a place where runaway children can go for shelter, help and advice. Kind-hearted by nature, Danse is always trying to help unfortunate children who have run away from home. When the occasion merits it, she personally involves herself in whatever predicaments her little friends are implicated (one of them being Danny, who ran away from home to escape from his abusive father). Danse once offered to help out The Holograms in their attempt to win a music video competition, and did so by attempting to put a choreographic performance combined with ice skating. However, she injured her leg and was hospitalized after a prop tree fell on her during practice. During rehabilitation, Danse displayed a serious lack of confidence in herself. It took a couple of accidents with a blind patient named Cisco for her to regain her sense of hope. Afterward, she worked hard to rehabilitate her leg. When she was ready, she returned to complete the video and The Holograms win the contest. She eventually went back to Yugoslavia where she met her father for the first time and who was presumed to have died before she was born. Giselle likes to practice while listening to her radio, especially by tuning to KJEM. She occasionally helps the Starlight Girls in doing some exercise, a task usually carried out by Aja. Personality Danse is a very friendly and outgoing person with a big heart. She has a positive attitude and is usually easygoing. She hardly gets mad at anyone and because of these traits, added to her natural beauty and charisma, it's not strange to see men falling for her (just like Kimber). She is very sympathetic to others and is always willing to help her friends out. Appearance Danse usually wears a purple dancing leotard and tights. She also wears red lipstick and has a characteristic long and thick hairstyle fashioned in blue, yellow, orange and pink colors. Relationships Danse met quite a number of guys (almost as many as Kimber has). Beautiful, talented and charismatic by nature, it's no surprise that everyone she meets feel immediately attracted to her. Cisco A blind man Danse meets after hurting her leg in an ice skating and dancing rehearsal. They meet at Sun Memorial Hospital, where they immediately become very good friends after he drops a tray of donuts over her. When she sees his optimism toward life, despite his condition, he becomes a big inspiration for her in regards to her leg recovery. Robin Goodfellow A Robin Hood impersonator who's mission in life is to return all the money Lord Reginald has stolen from the English people and expose him as the title usurper he really is. He was also an orphan when he was a child, a trait he shared with Danse. He immediately fell in love with her at first sight, although they remained just as good friends when she returned to the States. Stefan Horte Stefan was the principal dancer at the Zagreb ballet when he met Danse while The Holograms were shooting their next music video. They fell in love with each other during their dance rehearsals, although Mr. Krosach disapproved of their relationship and tried to impede it at all costs, as he saw Danse's potential to become a legendary ballerina. Trivia *Like Jerrica, Danse also runs her own foundation for runaway children and orphans. *Some songs from The Holograms' repertoire are dedicated to Danse. Some examples are "When It's Only Me And The Music", "Takes Work" and "Music And Danse". *One of Danse's characteristic features are the many colors that decorate her hair. In some of her older pictures, though, her hair is missing some of these colors, implying that she dyes it to give it that particular look. *Another of Danse's characteristic features is her beloved radio, which she usually carries wherever she goes. *The character Rainbow Quartz from the Steven Universe animated series appears to be inspired in Danse. References * Danse @ Jem Wiki ::''This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Jem & The Holograms Wiki '' Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists